An old friend
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Remember when Hiroki finds that picture of him and Usagi as kids well what if Misaki finds the same picture and gets suspicious and what else will he find out DUN DUN T to be safe there will most likely be Egoist and Romantica somewhere in here Review
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer-alright I do not in any single way own Junjou Romantica...but that would be so awesome if I did because if i did there would be fricken tons of Egoist and more sex scenes like the manga YAYA**_

_**.............**_

Misaki sighed just another simple day, it was a Saturday and Misaki was cleaning of all things. He started to the bookshelf in Usagi's office. He let out a sigh and began to gather up the books scattered on the table. He walked back tot he bookshelf and began to place them back on the shelf, his life was getting boring, most teens his age were out at bars and parties and were was he......cleaning.

While thinking this Misaki dropped one of the books he had been holding he glanced down at it.

"Eh" he asked as he knelt down to get the book. Something caught his eye though it looked like something had fallen out of the book. Misaki picked up the fallen object and turned it over and widened his eyes.

He stared at a picture, it showed two children standing there. The two boys were both wearing the same uniform one looking slightly taller then the other. The taller boy had silver hair and purple colored eyes, Misaki noticed he looked shockingly like Usagi. The other boy was a brunette and his eyes were brown....he looked sort of familiar too.

"Misaki what are you looking at?" Usagi asked walking into the room. Misaki looked up at him and stood up and turned the picture so that the author could see it.

"Usagi-san, who is this" he asked. The older man frowned slightly.

"Were did you get that" he asked.

"It was in a book of yours" he replied looking at him "It is of your isn't it?" he questioned.

"Yes" he replied with no sign of emotion.

"But, that still doesn't explain who this is" he said pointing to the brunette in the picture. "Was he a friend of yours or something" he asked.

"Yes, you could say that he'd an old friend of mine" he said looking at him, "why are you so interested to know" he asked.

"I-I'm not I was just curious of who was in the picture" he defended looking at it again. "After all I've never heard you talk about any friends you have" he said. "And you've never told me about any of your friends you had as a kid" he said.

Usagi looked down at the brunette for a few moments, "Thats because he's the only one I've ever had" he said.

"What!" Misaki said in surprise looking at the author, "The only one, you mean you only had one friend as a kid, how could you only have one" he asked in shock. "You've had to have had more then just one" he said.

"No....just one" Usagi replied taking a drag of a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well....how come I've never heard you talk about him, I mean how come I've never seen him before. Does he live far away from you know or something" he asked.

"No he lives around here, he doesn't come and visit a lot but I've talked to him on the phone before....probably when you were in classes" he said simply. Misaki looked at him and back down at the picture.

_/Usagi-san's friend.....its hard to believe he only had one as a kid....I guess its hard for someone like me to understand being someone who had lots of friends, it must have been hard to have only one, but I guess one is better then none/_

Misaki looked back up at Usagi as he turned around getting ready to walk out of the room.

"Usagi-san.....what was your friends name anyways" he asked. Usagi glanced back at him.

"His name?" he asked taking another drag.

"Hiroki, Kamijou" he said walking out of the room.

Misaki stood there his eyes wide his fingers holding onto the picture a look of shock covering his face.

/_W-w-what.....Hiroki.....K-K-K-Kamijou....it can't be....no way/_

"Kamijou the devil".

TBC

_**Lol okay this is my attempt at a fic like this like all the others an idea popped in my head and I wrote it Please review**_


	2. Just like me

_**Disclaimer-okay yeah i don't own Junjou romantica egoist the characters or anything really**_

_**.............**_

Misaki stood there in shock as the words came out of his mouth.

/_Th-that can't be...Usagi-san's childhood friend....is ..IS KAMIJOU-SENSIE!/_

Misaki was absolutely shocked. How could that be Kamijou...as Usagi's friend...it didn't make any sense. They just seemed so different from each other.

............

That day at lunch Misaki kept eyeing Usagi, he couldn't help it. Finally Usagi looked up at him his own purple eyes boring into green. Quite frankly the stare made Misaki feel dreadfully uncomfortable.

"U-Usagi-san...how come you've never talked about Kamijou-sensie" he asked. Usagi gave a simple shrug.

"I don't know, why should I talk about him" he asked.

"I-I don't know, I mean I talk about my friends" he said looking down.

"Why is it that your so curious about him anyway" he asked in suspicion.

"W-what I'm not...its just...you don't exactly seem like the kind of people who would be friends" he said. "After all Kamijou is the devil of the entire university, he's always yelling at us and throwing stuff" he said. Usagi let out a chuckle.

"I suppose he is a little violent, he's not really all that bad" he replied standing up and walking over to light another cigarette.

"WHAT!" Misaki shouted standing up "NOT THAT BAD, ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME PERSON" he asked.

Usagi turned to him "Hm" he asked. "I don't know are we?" he asked smirking.

"I'm serious Usagi-san" Misaki replied.

"He's not that bad, although he may not see it now but he was a lot different when he was a child" Usagi said taking a long drag.

"Hm..different?" Misaki asked blinking. "How so?" he asked. Usagi looked at him holding the cigarette between his fingers.

"For one he wasn't as violent" he said glancing at him "another would be that he wasn't as bossy either, but you get used to it" he said and then stopped looking as if he was contemplating something.

"What" Misaki asked.

"Actually now that I think about it.....when we were kids Hiroki was just like........" he paused again. Misaki looked at him if he was sitting on a chair right now he'd be on the edge of it.

"What" he asked again.

"....You" Usagi said looking over at him. Misaki widened his eyes.

"W-what...me!?" he asked in shock.

"Yes now that I think about it, you remind me of him a little when we were kids" he said taking a long drag.

/_W-w-what.....I remind Usagi-san of Kamijou-sensei.....how is that possible, how could I of all people be like Kamijou-sensei!?/ _

_"_Yes come to think of it you two are very alike" Usagi noted sitting on the couch. Misaki looked back at him noticing he was still talking.

"Um.....how so?" he asked.

"Well for one if I say something bluntly or stupid he yells at me kind of like you do" he said putting out the cigarette in the ash tray.

"For another thing he would defend me a lot when we were kids, plus the fact that you two seem to take care of me a lot" he said. "He wasn't used to fancy things either, and another thing is he was rather stupid sometimes" he said.

"HEY!" Misaki shouted upon realization this was also a comparison to himself. Usagi looked at him again though and smiled.

"But I have to say the way you two are most alike is that.....for some reason....you feel the need to prove yourself to everyone else" he said. Misaki blinked looking at him.

/_I never once thought that I could be so alike to Kamijou.....in my eyes we seem like polar opposites....the fact that Kamijou was ever stupid baffles me/_

"Well....then how are we different...after all you named almost everything about me" he said.

"Well....for one Hiroki actually enjoyed reading my writing...._he_ didn't think it was to wordy" he said in a mocking way. A giant tear drop appeared ont he back of Misaki's head at hearing Usagi say that.

"Another thing is that he wasn't as unselfish as you are...and he isn't as shy as you are on certain subjects" he said. "Also he was much more overworked then you were" he said.

"Hm...how so" Misaki asked in confusion.

"Hiroki used to have tons of after school things he did, his schedule was never free, he barely had anytime to relax at all" he said looking as if deep in thought again. "But he refused to quit any of them because that would make himself feel like a failure, and he was so over worked that it came to the point were he would run out of his classes" he said.

Misaki stared at him this was all a surprise to him.

/_You know....now I kind of feel a little bad for calling him a devil....I wouldn't have guessed he had such a hard time/_

"I actually found him crying he was so upset about it...but I suppose thats the result of pushing yourself to far" he said with a sigh. Misaki found this a real shock.....Kamijou the devil....had the ability to cry!?

That seemed impossible, though he found himself becoming more and more interested on the subject.

"So...Kamijou-sensei liked to read your books.....so he...liked reading BL novels" he asked.

"No...I didn't always right BL novels I used to write normal stories in a journal I carried around with me" he said. "Hiroki found them interesting so after I would write them I'd give him them to read and he would give me feedback on them" he said. "I've sent him drafts of my regular books to give me feedback on, after all who else am I suppose to send it to" he asked.

"Eh, but I thought Aikawa-san read over your work" he said.

"She does....she reads all of the BL novels I write" he corrected "she doesn't read the other ones, why would I give her a book to read that would bore her if I want feedback on it, I'd rather get a review from someone I know who would actually buy the book and find it interesting" he said.

"Oh" Misaki replied.

/_Hm, Usagi-san seems to like talking about Kamijou....they must be really good friends...that makes me kind of happy....after all Usagi-chichi had said that Usagi-san used to be a lonely person who didn't have many friends,he had never mentioned anything about Kamijou though. But Usagi-san seems like he was very fond of him as a child and now the way he talks about him/_

Misaki found himself looking down.

/_But that fact sort of urks me a bit....he talks about him like this....it kind of reminds me about the way he talks about Takahiro, but that couldn't be......its not possible that...Usagi-san may...have some sort of feelings for Kamijou/_

Misaki felt his heart sink at this thought, he could feel the growing feeling of doubt creep into his mind.

/..._Could he?.../_

TBC

_**alright we finished chapter 2 thats a start.....actually this is harder to write then I thought...really I'm trying to think of some ways I can make this story go....its harder then it seems....so please if you have a suggestion go ahead and post it and I'll think it over i need inspiration sometimes people...I'M NOT A MIRACLE WORKER CUT ME SOME SLACK HERE......REVIEW.....OR ELSE....okay no im kidding**_


End file.
